Tak Terduga
by plateakuu
Summary: AU. SasuSaku's Islamic Fanfiction. Ide Sasori, tentang trip dadakan, membawa Sakura pada sebuah hal yang tak terduga.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Tak Terduga © ociros

Rate K+; AU; Non-baku; SasuSaku's Islamic Fanfiction

.

Ada empat insan yang kini tengah mengendarai mobil _jeep_. Itachi sebagai sopir, Sasori duduk di samping kemudi, serta Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di bangku penumpang. Mereka sedang melakukan trip dadakan, ide Sasori, yang disetujui Itachi dengan mengajak adik masing-masing. Namun semenjak berangkat hingga telah ditempuh tiga perempat perjalanan ke tujuan pertama, suasana di dalam kendaraan roda empat itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada obrolan Sasori dengan Itachi yang tidak pernah disahuti oleh sepasang manusia yang duduk di bangku penumpang.

"Etdah, Dek, cogan-cogan di sekitar lo dianggurin mulu," ledek Sasori sambil berusaha mencomot ponsel pintar Sakura.

Adik satu-satunya itu sedari tadi tidak peduli dengan siapapun. Ia hanya menatap handphone sambil sesekali teriak-teriak tidak jelas bila memutar video. "Abang! Gak usah gangguin kenapa? Gue lagi nonton Babang Rios ganteng iniii! Suaranyaaaaa aaah~ bikin melting!"

Sasori mendengus, frustasi. Bagaimana bisa adiknya segila ini mengagumi seseorang yang bahkan belum ditemuinya?

"Ini yang kamu bilang ganteng? Yang punya alis tebal? Yang bibirnya tebel terus poninya dijambul? Kayak gini kok dibilang ganteng. Masih gantengan Abang kali, Dek," ujar Sasori meremehkan setelah mendapatkan ponsel Sakura di tangannya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala begitu tahu pertengkaran duo Haruno akan segera dimulai.

Sakura menatap tajam Sasori, ia tidak terima ponselnya diambil sekaligus idolanya dijelek-jelekkan dihadapannya. "Abang ngajak ribut?!"

Sasori menyeringai. "Hape lo, gue pegang, ya. Kalau baterai ponsel lo habis, sayang, Dek. Entar lo gak bisa selfie ala-ala. Gak bisa posting foto di instagram. Nangis, deh."

"Aku gak gitu, ya, Abang! Balikin!" Sasori tak mempedulikan teriakan Sakura. Ia malah menonaktifkan ponsel adiknya. "Ih, Abang! Ngapain dimatiin, sih?"

"Berisik."

Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Sakura mingkem. Ia menoleh sinis ke samping kirinya. Si curut Sasuke sedang menutup mata menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. "Hak gue mau berisik atau enggak."

"Telinga gue terganggu."

Sakura menyeringai begitu sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. "Lo gak mau gue berisik, bukan?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, ia membuka matanya. "Fix, gue pinjem hape elo aja," kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa disangka pula Sasuke memberikan ponsel miliknya pada Sakura.

Weits. Serius? Semudah ini?

Sakura kan niatnya ngajak ribut biar dia makin gak bosan. Perempuan itu pikir Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya mengutak-atik benda pribadinya. Kenapa semudah itu Sasuke memberi pinjaman padanya? Mereka kan baru kenal tadi pagi.

"Lo bengong. Gak jadi pinjam?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Sakura dari diamnya. "Jadi."

Buru-buru ia fokus pada ponsel pintar di tangannya. Jemari Sakura sibuk menggeser layar menu di hadapannya. Namun ia tak mendapati apa yang sedang dicarinya. "Apaan nih? Masa gak ada aplikasi sosmed sama sekali."

"Gue emang gak punya sosmed," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tidak terlalu memusingkan ucapan lelaki di sampingnya. Ia sudah sibuk dengan _Application Store_ , berniat memasang aplikasi instagram pada ponsel tersebut.

"Kedip, Sas."

Suara Itachi menyadarkan Sakura dari aktivitasnya. Ia menggulirkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. "Ngapain lo natep gue begitu?"

Sudah terang-terangan tertangkap basah begitu, tak lantas membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Pengen aja."

Sakura kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada aplikasi yang hampir terpasang sempurna, tinggal menunggu beberapa persen lagi. Ia sebenarnya heran dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Berdasarkan informasi dari Abang Sasori, Sasuke itu cuek dan pendiam. Memang benar, sih, orangnya pendiam dan cuek, tapi ia tak menyangka lelaki itu akan menatapnya intens seperti ini dan bicara blak-blakan seperti tadi. Tanpa malu, dihadapan kakak mereka masing-masing.

"Udah kepasang, tuh."

Suara itu lagi. Sakura menghela napas perlahan, berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Ia memasukkan username dan password akun miliknya. Masih ingin menikmati kegantengan model asal Spanyol yang menjadi idolanya itu.

Belum sempat perempuan itu mencari akun sang idola, ia keburu melihat foto idolanya di timeline. Foto bersama perempuan. Berdua. Pose mereka cukup manis dan serasi. Sontak ia menjerit. "AAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAK!"

Cit!

Itachi mengerem mendadak. Ia terlalu kaget dengan teriakan Sakura. Untung saja jalanan yang sedang mereka lalui cukup sepi.

Sasori menengok ke belakang dengan muka kesal. "Apaan sih lo, Dek?! Bahaya tahu nggak?!"

Diomeli begitu, tidak membuat Sakura merespon kakaknya. Ia malah segera menatap Itachi. "Maaf, ya, Kak Itachi, aku refleks teriak. Aku khilaf. Aku gak maksud buat kita celaka," ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

Kakak dari Sasuke itu menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Jangan diulangi, oke?"

"Siap, bos!"

Senyum yang tadi diperlihatkan Sakura untuk Itachi menghilang digantikan raut kesal yang begitu kentara setelah menatap foto pada layar ponsel. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Babang foto sama cewek ini? Dedeq gak kuat, Bang, melihatmu bersamanya. Haruskah Dedeq menyusulmu ke Spanyol dan tinggal bersamamu? Menjauhkanmu dari cewek kurang bahan ini?

Tapi, memangnya kamu ini siapa, Sakura?

Batinnya yang lain menyoraki. Menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia memang hanya seorang penggemar yang menikmati wajah ganteng dan tubuh ala roti sobek miliknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura cemberut. Ia mengangsurkan ponsel pintar itu kepada pemiiknya. Ia sudah malas menstalker akun milik Babang favoritnya. "Makasih."

Tanpa komentar ataupun membalas ucapan Sakura, Sasuke menerimanya dengan alis naik sebelah. Ia memperhatikan aplikasi yang belum ditutup oleh sang pemasang. Matanya menangkap foto yang membuat sedih perempuan di sampingnya.

Oh, hanya foto begini saja bisa membuatnya seperti itu?

Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing, ia malah membuka profil milik Sakura. Diamatinya foto-foto yang nampak pada layar dengan seksama.

Cantik, sih, tapi kok diekspos, begini? Bisa membuat dosa, kan? Mending disimpan buat pribadi. Apalagi kalau buat suami sendiri, malah bisa jadi pahala.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak suka Sakura memposting foto selfienya, meski ia menggunakan khimar. Ia merasa bahwa foto tersebut tidak perlu dibagikan. Menyeringai, Sasuke menghapus foto-foto selfie Sakura dengan teliti. Ia hanya menyisakan gambar-gambar yang tidak memuat Sakura di dalamnya.

Bahkan, kini seringainya semakin lebar saat berhasil membuat akun tersebut menjadi privat. Tanpa mengeluarkan akun Sakura dari aplikasi instagram pada ponselnya, Sasuke menonaktifkan ponsel tersebut. Kemudian ia menengok ke samping kanan saat bahunya terasa berat.

Ia melirik ke arah depan. Rupanya Sasori juga sudah tertidur pulas. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada kakaknya. "Ada bantal gak, Bang?"

Itachi merespon melalui spion tengah. "Cari aja di belakang lo."

Begitu mendapatkan benda yang dicari, Sasuke segera memasangkan bantal itu pada bahunya. Selain bertujuan untuk membuat Sakura nyaman, ia juga tidak mau Sasori salah paham nanti. Mereka kan bukan mahram. Maka dari itu, Sasuke beristighfar dalam hati ketika mengangkat kepala Sakura sejenak.

Ampuni hambamu ini, ya, Allah.

 **Bersambung**

Assalamu'alaikuuuum~

Adakah yang rindu saya? Uhuy, ujian-ujian dah kelar, tinggal nunggu pengumuman. Doakan saya supaya lolos, ya!

Btw, gimana komentar kalian tentang cerita di atas? Siapa yang habis ini langsung penasaran sama Babang hayoooo?

Aku tunggu kritik, saran, dan komentar kalian di kotak review, ya!

Daaah!

Sign,

Dedeknya Babang Rios


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Tak Terduga © ociros

Rate T; AU; Non-baku; SasuSaku's Islamic Fanfiction

.

"Lo gila, ya?!" tatapan sengit dilemparkan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja membajak akun _instagram_ nya!

Tadi, saat sampai di lokasi yang mereka tuju, Sakura buru-buru meminta ponselnya pada Sasori. Ia sudah kangen dengan benda mungil miliknya itu. Lebih tepatnya kangen stalking Babang Rios. Namun setelah berhasil menyalakan benda itu, beberapa buah _pop-up_ dari aplikasi _chat_ membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka _instagram_.

* * *

 _[Calon Istri Idaman]_

 _ino-y: Anj*r! Lo ngapain hapus-hapus foto, Ra?_

 _karincans: Mana sekarang pakai privat-privatan lagi. Pengen nambah followers, Ra?_

 _ino-y: Sumpah? Demi apa lo? Kok elo bisa tahi?_

 _ino-y: *tahy_

 _ino-y: etdah typo mulu._

 _Ino-y: *tahu_

 _ino-y: Elo belum ngefollow Sakura? Njay, songong amat._

 _karincans: Besewe dong, No. Fake akun gue udah ngefollow Sakura, kok. Real akun gue yang kagak wkwkwk_

 _karincans: Subjek yang dibicarain lagi ke mana sih, No? Berasa privat message ama elo._

 _ino-y: Bukannya lagi pergi ama Abang Saso? Kan tadi pagi dia udah pamit, Oneng!_

 _karincans: Dedeq lupa, Kak. Hehehe._

 _ino-y: Kok songong amat ini bocah kaga ngerespon?_

 _ino-y: sakuraaa_

 _karincans: sakuraaa_

* * *

Belum jua ia balas pesan-pesan tersebut, Sakura sudah buru-buru membuka profil _instagram_ nya. Dan booom! Postingan yang memuat wajah cantiknya raib! Dari 231 postingan hanya tersisa 180 buah saja! Lalu pengaturan _private_ pada akunnya juga terceklis. Bak detektif handal, akal sekaligus ego Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa hanya satu orang yang tertuduh menjadi oknum. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lo pikir lo siapa, sih?! Enak banget bisa ngacak-ngacak akun orang, ya?!" Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalo muka lo gue acak-acak emang lo terima? Ha?! Sini gue cakar biar muka lo pada beset!"

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan raut kebingungan. Setahunya, dari tadi pagi dua insan ini akur-akur saja, tapi sekarang kenapa malah ribut. Terus kenapa Sakura sampai marah begini?

Sasuke diam saja, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang hanya membisu. Hingga Sasori menghampiri mereka dan bertanya, "Ada apa sih, Dek?"

Mata Sakura melirik sinis pada Sasuke. Ia akan membongkar perbuatan tak sopan lelaki itu. Diceritakannya persoalan yang membuat Sakura mengamuk dengan runtut. Dari mulai ia pinjam smartphone Sasuke hingga insiden lupa _log out_ yang tidak disadarinya.

Sakura menceritakannya penuh amarah yang menggebu. Ia tidak suka orang yang baru saja mengenalnya dengan seenak jidat mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Sakura tanpa kata. Setelah mengetahui pokok permasalahnnya, Itachi memberi kode Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Lelaki berambut gondrong itu membawa sang adik ke bagian belakang mobil. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari duo Uchiha itu hingga Itachi selesai mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari dalam mobil.

"Elo emang salah, Sas."

Atensi Sasuke teralihkan pada sang kakak yang sedang mengecek beberapa perlengkapan. "Iseng, Kak."

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Iseng? _Yaqin_? Ia tahu adiknya bukan tipe pemuda yang jahil. Bersikap mengiyakan, Itachi menganggukkan kepala. Lalu ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengecek perlengkapan yang ada di tas lain. Apapun yang terjadi di sini, Itachi berharap rencana mereka untuk sampai puncak tidak tergagalkan. Ia sudah kangen sensasi semilir angin di puncak pancang bumi. Apalagi bonus _sunset_ yang dijanjikan di sini katanya indah banget. Beuh, jangan samapi terlewat!

Nah, tujuan pertama dari trip dadakan ini memang mendaki gunung. Istilah hitsnya sih muncak. Sudah lama Itachi dan Sasori tidak naik gunung. Terakhir yang mereka ingat adalah edisi muncak akhir tahun keempat, usai wisuda, sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Makanya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan alasan Sasuke. Itachi benar-benar menantikan momen ini. Maklum, waktu luangnya sangat sedikit. Sudah gitu harus menyesuaikan dengan jadwal sahabat merahnya itu. Benar-benar susah mencari waktu yang tepat. Apalagi untuk saling mengenalkan adek mereka ini. Sulit sekali mencari waktunya.

Sayangnya, bibir seksi sulung Uchiha itu tak tahan untuk berkomentar, "Tapi iseng lo kelewatan."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Tidak peduli dengan omongan Itachi. Lha wong sudah terjadi, mau gimana lagi? Minta maaf? Sasuke merasa tidak perlu minta maaf karena itu demi kebaikan Sakura. Sayang, kan, kalau cewek cantik dosanya ngalir terus gara-gara foto di sosmednya memancing nafsu lelaki.

"Mau lo apa sih, Dek?" tanya Sasori dengan helaan napas frustasi. Ia bosan dengan gerutuan Sakura yang tiada habisnya.

"Pulang."

Dahi Sasori mengerut. Tak suka mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Pulang? Lo pikir jarak sini sampai ke rumah itu sama kayak jarak di peta? Gak usah manja. Cuma masalah sepele begitu kok elo ngambeknya kebangetan."

Sakura menatap abangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sepele katanya? Foto-foto yang dihapus Sasuke tanpa izin itu miliknya. Ada di dalam akun pribadinya. Ada pelanggaran privasi di sini dan Abang Sasori bilang sepele?!

 _What de_ —

"Lagian Abang juga setuju sama Sasuke. Ga baik elo posting selfie ala-ala begitu. Elo tahu sendiri fans cowok lo bejibun. Kalau digunain buat sarana ena-ena gimana? Dosa lo ngalir terus entar, Dek."

Apa? Ena-ena? Dosa ngalir terus?

Sakura tersentak akibat mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Hati nuraninya membenarkan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pernah membaca berita di timelinenya yang menyarankan untuk hati-hati dalam berfoto. Akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia bila ia sudah berkhimar, menutup aurat, tapi foto-fotonya malah memanenkan dosa untuknya. Perempuan itu meringis pelan. Dosa masa hidupnya aja udah begitu banyak dan besar, eh ini malah foto-fotonya makin nambahin. Mana ngalir terus.

Sakura beristighfar dalam hati. _Astagfirullah hal 'adziiim._ Ampuni hambamu ini, ya, Allah.

Tapi batinnya yang lain malah berontak. Mau bagaimanapun alasannya, tindakan Sasuke tidak bisa dibenarkan. "Dia tetap salah, Abang. Gak seharusnya dia ngebajak akun, Sakura!"

"Well, gue minta maaf ngeganggu sesi romantis kakak-adek ala Haruno dan maaf juga, Sakura, adek gue ini cuma iseng katanya," kata Itachi memotong perseteruan duo Haruno. "Mending kita segera naik aja."

Diamnya Sakura mengundang pertanyaan dari Itachi. "Sakura gimana? Mau ikut naik apa nunggu di pos aja?"

"Ketinggian gunung ini berapa, Kak? Takutnya aku gak kuat dan malah ngerepotin, hehe. Kalian kan mau ngejar _sunset_."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Antara ingin dan tidak ingin ikut masih membuatnya bimbang. Ia ingin ikut lihat sunset yang dijamin keindahannya dari atas sana, tapi ia tidak ingin ikut kalau tinggi-tinggi banget, ntar malah ngerepotin mereka kalau harus menunggunya yang belum pernah muncak sekali pun. Apalagi kalau hari ini sampai gagal lihat sunset, pasti nggak ngenakin banget.

"Ngerepotin siapa, sih? Ada Abang elo juga, Dek. Udah buruan ikut naik."

Beginilah persaudaraan. Dikit-dikit berantem, dikit-dikit perhatian. Abang Sasori memang kakak yang baik. Aaaah, Sakura ingin sekali mengucap hamdalah keras-keras lalu bilang, " _Love You_ Abangkuuuu."

Yeah, tapi mending teriakan terakhir tadi disimpan untuk lain kali saja supaya Sasori tidak harus beli helm baru. Apalagi kalau kepalanya gede beneran kan ngeri-ngeri lucu gitu, hahaha.

"Pakai cengengesan lagi, buruan sini," ucap Sasori sambil mulai berjalan. Sedangkan Sakura segera berlari ke arah abangnya. Dipeluknya lengan kanan sang kakak dengan mesra. Sebelum kakak-adik itu melangkah menjauh, Sakura membalikkan badan, menghadap ke arah Sasuke, ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, sebagai pengganti jari tengah, dengan tatapan sinis. Namun perempuan itu tidak menyadari balasan yang ia dapat, tatapan aneh dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Bersambung**

Assalamu'alaikuuuum~

Tak Terduga udah lanjut nih. Maaf, ya, kalau pendek. Masih belajar nulis panjang yang sesuai plot. Kadang kalo nulis panjang ngelantur-ngelantur, hehe /curcol/

Oh, iya, maafkeun kata-kata kasar di grup chat-nya Sakura-Ino-Karin, yaa… x( Rate-nya aku ganti T karena kata-kata kasar ini :"

Btw, aku ada cerita juga di wattpad, barang kali ada teman-teman yang tertarik. Judulnya Prahara Nikah Muda, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Cus TKP aja ya, buat yang tertarik, hehe dan buat temen-temen yang mau ngontak aku bisa hubungi via pm atau akun sosmed yang aku cantumin di bio… /malah numpang promo/

So gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?

Aku tunggu kritik, saran, dan komentar kalian di kotak review, ya!

Daaah!

Sign,

Oci.


End file.
